Her guardian angel
by Osi09
Summary: There are six times Katniss sees her guardian angel and he saves her.


**AU: The Hunger Games and all of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins. This story came to my mind last night while I couldn't sleep. I've been wanting to write something for a while, but sometimes our thoughts tend to get all jumbled up and then nothing comes. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She only ever saw him when she was in deep despair or on the brink of death you could say. The first time Katniss ever saw him was months after her father had passed and her mother had fallen into a horrible depression. She became the head of the household providing for her mother, sister, and herself. She did fairly well during the warmer months, but as soon as it began to get cold and the animals began to hibernate she was lost. That winter had been extremely harsh and she only had old baby clothes to trade for food but no one would trade them. So she began digging through trash cans. When she reached the final trash can at the bakery she was immediately pushed away by an evil woman yelling obscenities at her. She tried to get as far as she could but it's not easy to get away when you haven't eaten in days. That's when she first sees her guardian angel. The light behind him makes his blonde hair look like gold and his eyes blue as the sky on the first day of spring. She doesn't know weather it's her empty stomach or her throbbing headache but she thinks she even sees his wings and halo over his head. And that is the first time he saves her life by throwing her two loaves of bread.

The second time she sees him and he saves her is after she is stung by the tracker jackers she had released onto the Careers. He's telling her to go, to run, get out of there, and hide. And again she doesn't know if she's imagining it or not but the bright woozy sun light makes his blonde hair look brighter as if a halo were laying on top of it and she even sees the wings.

The third time she sees him is during the Quarter Quell when she chased after the birds that sounded like her sister. She was trapped behind a glass when it all happened while he looked at her desperately trying to soothe her. When the glass finally disappeared he had her open her eyes to look at him while he slowly rocked her telling her that he's with her and that he'll always protect her. When she opens her eyes she doesn't know weather to blame the bright sun or her eyes that had been screwed shut during the whole ordeal. But she sees his halo and wings again and wonders how people can look to her and call her the Mockingjay when he's beautiful and has real wings. She doesn't understand how she can be the face of rebellion when he always saves her.

The fourth time she sees him is after her sister is blown to bits. She runs into the fire trying to save Prim and he runs after Katnids and saves her again. Burning himself and his beautiful wings in the process. This is the first time she begrudges her guardian angel for saving her. She should've died with her sister. If he wouldn't have saved her she would have died with her little Primrose.  
The fifth time she sees him is after she kills President Coin. She's about to bite down on her Nightlock pill when she bites down on warm flesh. When she looks up at his impossibly blue eyes she doesn't see his wings anymore but his halo is still even there after she yells at him to let her go and he tells her he can't.

The fifth time she sees him is after she kills President Coin. She's about to bite down on her Nightlock pill when she bites down on warm flesh. When she looks up at his impossibly blue eyes she doesn't see his wings anymore but his halo is still even there after she yells at him to let her go and he tells her he can't.

The sixth and last time she see him as an angel is when she runs outside her house to yell at him for planting roses. When she finally looks carefully at the flowers they are not roses at all they are delicate yellow primroses. She's at a loss for words and he explains to her that he arrived the previous day and wanted to pay tribute to her sister by planting those delicate flowers around her house. She barely nods her head before she looks back at him. The sun is shining behind him again and she notices how his blonde wavy hair makes it look like he has a halo again, but there are no wings and she figures they are as broken as her and the boy in front of her.

After much time of healing they lay in bed intertwined when she looks up at him and asks "You're my guardian angel real or not real" and answers "Real"


End file.
